dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance
Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance is a story created by Hyper Zergling and KidVegeta. This story tells the tale of Yuki, daughter of Nitro, and her effort to murder her father's killer. Yuki sets up her ambush of the Saiyan on a curious Mrovian outpost... but as soon becomes apparent, the planet has just as many surprises for her as she has planned for him. Story Conflict Of Interest <774 AGE> Chaiva: And where are you going? Cuber: What do you mean? Chaiva: I asked you a question, Cuber. Cuber: I’m going out to train. What else could I be doing? Chaiva: Again? Cuber: You know I’m out every noon. It’s part of the routine. I don’t know why you’re asking me about that. Chaiva: You’re always out! We never see each other anymore. Cuber: So what? Training’s important. Chaiva: You know, now that we’re together, I thought we were going to actually spend some time together. You are never interested in me! Not since that night- Cuber: Oh, you can’t be serious. I didn’t think you were this soft, Chaiva. Chaiva: Soft?! Cuber: We’re Saiyans. What do you expect? Chaiva: Get out! Cuber: Bitch! What the hell’s her problem? Fine, if she wants to act like that, I’m not staying around. Cuber: Twelve billion? Quoeyg: Cuber, are you going somewhere? Cuber: I don’t know. Quoeyg: You and your mate were participating in quite a tirade. We could hear from the Fountain. Cuber: It was all her. She’s been angry at me for no reason for months. I don’t know what to do. She’s better blowing off steam alone. Quoeyg: Are you sure? Cuber: Yeah. I need a break from her too. I’ll just go train on some other planet. Quoeyg: If you are going now, Cuber, I must make a request. Cuber: Yeah? Quoeyg: We have an outpost in the northern region. If you could stop by and see what is going on there, that would be most helpful. Cuber: Why? Quoeyg: We have stopped receiving transmissions from them. We need to know what happened there. Cuber: Can’t you just send your own ships there? Quoeyg: We were going to, but it would be much faster for you to go there. Cuber: Fine, I’ll do it. Quoeyg: Very good. Voice: Tell me his name. Voice: I asked you a question. Alien: I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! Voice: My father fought him here. My father’s records would not lie. I’m sure you wouldn’t, either. Alien: I wouldn’t! I don’t what a Saiyan is. You can’t expect me to. Voice: Do you have any idea who I am? My father Nitro was the ruler of the universe! Your foul planet means nothing to me. Your life is inconsequential! Don’t test my patience. Alien: I didn’t mean- Kirka: Lady Yuki, shall we move on? Yuki: Put all fleets on standby. Kirka: Yes, my lady. Yuki: Did father ever speak of his name? Kirka: I never knew it. I doubt he did either, my lady. Yuki: He must be within the region. Turn the long range scouters on. His level will be far above any other’s. Naro: Done. Yuki: He’ll be on one of these… I’ll flush out that stinking monkey myself. Empire Of Dirt Yuki: Naro, I’ve found him. Send all forces to this location. Naro: They’ll be there. Ledas: It’s just me and you again. I didn’t want to bring you… but Ryori was mad at me anyway, I guess. It’s better this way. He’d accidentally open you up or something. I wonder what you’re doing in there. Ledas: Who’s there? Ledas: Wow, those are some big powers. I bet they’re gonna fight. I wanna see this. And The Horse You Rode In On Yuki: Looking for something, Saiyan? Cuber: What? Yuki: I'd imagine you to be quicker, after what you did to my father. Perhaps wit does not accompany brawn. Cuber: Your father? Yuki: Lord Nitro. Cuber: So you're his daughter?! Yuki: That's right, worm! Cuber: Don’t make the same mistake your father did. Yuki: That is your secret? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing. Yuki: Get up, wretch. You think you can insult his memory by putting up such a weak show? Cuber: Aaahh!! Yuki: If you cannot offer me a better challenge, I will just have to pull the life out of you right here. It’ll be very slow, I promise you that. Ledas: Hey? I’m here for the fight. Who’s fighting? Soldier 1: What are you talking about? Who… who are you? Ledas: Ledas… Soldier 1: Right. Are you a native or something? I’m, uh, like, not in the mood an uprising right now. Ledas: No, I’m here for the fight. Naro: A fight? What’re you on about, soldier? Ledas: What’re you talkin’ about, I’m not a soldier. Naro: Ah, no armor. Should’ve known. Ledas: Psh, I have a set, but I don’t wear it anymore. They’re too bulky. Naro: Are ya saying you could even fight? Look, you’re scrawny and barely as big as my boot. Hell, I’m reading your power level right now, and it’s pathetic. Ledas: Do you wanna fight, then? Naro: Fight? It’ll be more like a massacre. Yeah, a massacre. I love those. Hey, Kirka, come here. Look at this kid I found. He wants to fight. Kirka: What’s that? You finally found the owner of this place? Did he say what happened to his- Naro: No, he’s just some kid. Kirka: That tail! He’s a Saiyan! Naro: A Saiyan, really? What are we supposed to do? Kill it? Kirka: Capture it! Lady Yuki will want to interrogate him! Naro: All right, Saiyan. I’m going to beat the hell out of you, take you on my ship, and let my boss torture you for information. In that order. Sound good? Ledas: No. Naro: Well, too bad. That’s what I’m doing! Kirka: N-naro?! Yuki: What?! How'd you know what was my weak spot?! Cuber: I think I know my geography pretty damn well. Yuki: Don’t make me laugh. It’s hopeless. I’ve won this fight. Yuki: Get away! You have no business here. Ledas: You know, I was just going to watch, but then I saw who you were. Your soldiers wear the same armor as Frieza’s. And it looks like you’re no better than him. Anyone like Frieza is an enemy to me. I’m going to kill you now. What Is This Even? Yuki: Kill me? Is that so? Ledas: Yeah. You’re Frieza’s daughter, aren’t you? Yuki: Frieza? You keep mentioning him. Why does he matter? Ledas: Because I’m a Saiyan. Yuki: So is he. Ledas: Yeah, well I’m a lot stronger than him. Yuki: I can see him, but I can’t move fast enough to evade his attacks. Yuki: Just a second alone and I can power up past him! Yuki: Thanks for the time. Ledas: Whoa, you changed! What is that? Yuki: Never you mind. There is no point in educating the soon-to-be dead. Ledas: Her power went way up. I’m nowhere near it, even at maximum… You’re hair looks like mine! Yuki: I know. I get that from my mother. Ledas: I bet you got your ugliness from her too- Ledas: I have no chance. She’s going to kill me. Cuber: Ah, shit. This ain’t good at all. Quoeyg: Cuber, are you there? You never contacted me about landing. Is everything alright? Cuber: Yeah, sorry about not calling you when I got here, but whatever your guys were doing, it’s gone wrong. The place was long destroyed. Quoeyg: Do you know what caused it? Are there any survivors? Cuber: How would I know? I’ve had my hands full with Nitro’s daughter. She attacked me before I could get a good look at the place. Another saiyan got here and saved me, but he doesn’t look like he’ll hold up too well either. We’re pretty much gonna die, so you should go tell Chaiva. Quoeyg: Are you sure the complex was completely destroyed? Cuber: I already said, I didn’t get a good enough - Quoeyg: There is one thing you can do, but I do not know if it will work. Of course, this assumes at least one device is still operational. Cuber: Whatever you guys were working on here? Quoeyg: Yes, the fusion devices. They will combine any two beings of the same race, and multiply their power greatly. We were testing this to lower the amount of soldiers needed in our armies. You said the other one here is a Saiyan too. Are you sure? I thought your species was nearly extinct. Cuber: Yeah, I’m sure. Quoeyg: Then you must go to the installation outpost immediately if you hope to survive. Find a fusion device. I will describe them to you when you get there. Cuber: Wouldn’t these devices be unsafe if they killed all your scientists? Quoeyg: Would you rather stay where you are and let her kill you? Cuber: Good point. Yuki: You brat! You dirty little brat! Disfiguring my face is not allowed! Ledas: There are no rules! Ledas: She can’t sense power. Ledas: You better get out of here. I can only hold her off for a few more minutes. Cuber: What…how did he do that? Splicer No Splicing Cuber: Yeah, I’m in. There’s no one here. No bodies or anything. So what’s this device look like? Quoeyg: It is a metal square plate about the size of your palm with a blue crystal in its center. Cuber: Okay, sounds simple enough. Cuber: No one here either. I’m guessing they were burned up from trying out the fusion devices. Quoeyg: Most likely. Cuber: Won’t that happen to us? I mean, the kid’s not even half my size. Quoeyg: You two have far greater power. I am sure you will handle the fusion process. Cuber: Right. Cuber: I think I found it. How does this thing work anyway? Quoeyg: Place the device on the back of your neck, and it should attach itself immediately. Cuber: And how do we fuse? Quoeyg: Look at the other Saiyan. Activate the device, and it will send bonding beam from you to him, and bring you together. Once your bodies meet, the actual fusion process should be painless. At least, that is what our scientists theorized. Cuber: That’s it? Quoeyg: Yes. What were you thinking? Cuber: I just thought it’d be more complicated. I sure hope this works. Ledas: What are you doing? I told you to get out of here! Ledas: What are you doing?- Cubas: It still hurts all over. I thought this fusion was going to heal me. Quoeyg: I never said it would heal you. But it does give you the advantage, even as weak as you two are. Cubas: You’re done. I Would Have Been Your Daddy Yuki: What are you? You both combined together. How did you do that?! Cubas: No, too easy. Yuki: STOP! YOU FOOL! STOP IT! Cubas: No, you deserve it. Cubas: I can still sense you, so get up. Yuki: What does it matter? You’ll kill me anyway? Cubas: That’s right. Cubas: Any last words? Or are you too much like your father? Yuki: Look at me, Monkey! <EVERYTHING BECOMES WHITE WITH AN EXPLODING SOUND ACCOMPANYING THE BLINDING LIGHT; WHEN THE LIGHT DIMS SLIGHTLY, CUBAS IS SEEN FIRING HIS ENERGY BEAM OFF INTO THE SKY IN ORDER TO AVOID DESTROYING THE PLANET ACCIDENTALLY; HE SNAPS HIS AURA OFF, IN EXTREME FRUSTRATION> Yuki: Ignorant monkey! He doesn’t realize I can still win! Now where are their ships?! Yuki: Now, I win! Cubas: What… what did you do?! Yuki: Just a minute or so, and it’ll be done… You’re late. This place will all be destroyed in a few seconds. The planet will blow up, and you will die. I’ll survive in space and avenge my father, and there is nothing you can- Yuki: Y-you c-c-an’t sur…vive in sp-pace. Cubas: Say hello to your father for me. DON'T GO HOME <774 AGE> Cubas: Why are we back here? Quoeyg: You were brought back here by Chaiva. She went looking for you after you stormed off. I insisted she stay, but she was quite adamant to find you. Cubas: Where is she now? Quoeyg: At your house, but you can’t go there now. Cubas: What, why not?! Quoeyg: You are still fused. Do you not remember? Cubas: Oh, right. Well, how do we defuse? Quoeyg: It’s rather simple. We’ll take it off for you. Scientist 1: This is the only fusion device we have left. We’ll need to clean it up before trying again. Quoeyg: Did you manage to kill your attacker? Cuber: Yeah, she’s dead now. Quoeyg: Where are you going, Cuber? Cuber: To see Chaiva. Ledas: Gimme a ship! Quoeyg: You wish to leave? Follow me, then. Cuber: Crazy bitch. Fine, I won’t be back! I’m leaving. Chaiva: You’re not going anywhere. Cuber: I’ll do what I want. Chaiva: You’ve got a kid, don’t you know? He’s in the house right now. Cuber: A kid? You mean- Chaiva: You know what you’re supposed to do. Go train your son. Cuber: Hey!? Where are you going? Chaiva: Hmph. Quoeyg: Did it hurt when you two fused? Ledas: I didn’t feel anything. It was weird, though. Once we were fused, it hurt pretty bad. Quoeyg: How bad? Ledas: Well, that other guy was pretty beat up. I could feel all of his wounds once we fused. Quoeyg: Indeed, we are here now. Quoeyg: We have replicated Cuber’s starship type, in case his current one was ever destroyed. In this case, we have enough for you to take one. As well, your armor was damaged and we have repaired it, but you may want to upgrade. Your current model is only a class 2. You should upgrade to our class 12 immediately. Ledas: Class 12? Quoeyg: There, that’s better. Ledas: Whoa… Quoeyg: Now Ledas, your ship awaits… Ledas: Awesome. I’ll take this one. Cuber: Chaiva, we have to talk about this! Quoeyg: Chaiva, are you leaving too? Chaiva: I’ll think about it. Cuber: You’re still here? Ledas: Yeah, so? Cuber: A few months ago, there were a couple huge power levels coming from the direction I was going, until Yuki showed up. Happen to know who made them? Ledas: Oh, yeah I know. Cuber: Well, who were they? Ledas: Vegeta and the others. Cuber: Vegeta? Our Prince? Are you sure? Ledas: Yeah, he’s alive. I was just training with him the other day. Cuber: How many other Saiyans are alive?! Ledas: Uh, Vegeta is. And Goku. And Gohan. And Trunks. And Goten. And… Cuber: All right, all right. That’s enough. Ledas: Why’d you ask? Do you want to see them? Cuber: No, they wouldn’t know who I was anyway. Besides, they’re a helluva lot stronger than me, so… Ledas: Yeah, okay. Quoeyg: Cuber, are you planning on leaving with these two? I can have a pod ready at once. Cuber: I can’t. You know, the baby and all. Quoeyg: Oh yes! Splendid, isn’t he? It’s a pity you weren’t here for Skall’s birth. Cuber: Yeah, well, I’ve got to take care of him now. Because someone won’t. Whatever. Chaiva: Hey you. Ledas: What? Chaiva: Wherever you’re going, take me with you. Ledas: Wait, why? Isn’t Cuber your- Chaiva: Quiet. I need a vacation. You’re going back to where Vegeta is, aren’t you? Ledas: Yeah… Chaiva: Good, I’ve always wanted to meet him. Ledas: I’ll race ya back. Betcha can’t keep up! Ledas: We havta stop one place first. Chaiva: Make it quick, kid. Chaiva: We should leave. It’s getting pretty brutal out. Ledas: I know. Ledas: Heya, Miss! Aren’t you stayin’ with Vegeta? Chaiva: Are you crazy? Of course not. Ledas: You can stay here if you want. Ryori won’t mind. Chaiva: Fine, I will stay with you. I’m tired, so take me inside now. Ledas: Um, all right. But why do I have to come too? Chaiva: That’s the whole point. Ledas: You know, I’m a Saiyan too. Bedtime http://hyperzergling.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Ball-Cold-Vengeance-Bedtime-290904785 Trivia *This story was brought about by KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling's texting of one another with story ideas. That's why it is so good. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration